


В любой непонятной ситуации

by Jedaite



Category: Stranniki
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite





	В любой непонятной ситуации

— В любой непонятной ситуации снимай штаны.  
— Зачем?!  
— А чтоб не думать! Ты же всё равно не умеешь! Так окружающим хотя бы станет понятно, с кем они имеют дело.  
Дарвальд нечеловечески зол. За окном черные облака закручиваются в спирали и ураганный ветер завывает так, что Марстену, магу восьмого круга посвящения, хочется оказаться на другом конце света, а лучше и вовсе исчезнуть из этого мира. Но он остаётся, намереваясь выдержать бурю до конца. И та, что в комнате, пугает его гораздо больше, чем разгул стихии за окном.  
— Ты... Да как ты посмел? — Дарвальд не кричит, но его шипение в разы страшнее.  
Марстен скрещивает руки на груди и с трудом вспоминает, что у него тоже есть повод злиться. Перед глазами темнеет при одном только воспоминании. Он-то дурак, летел, спешил поделиться с другом сделанными открытиями, а тот — совсем не скучал. И ладно бы нашёл какую-нибудь приличную женщину, так нет же…  
— А нечего было с ними так!  
— Как “так”?! Мы диспут вели. Диспут. Тебе должно быть знакомо это слово. Пару раз от меня наверняка слышал.  
— Видел я этот ваш диспут. Они тебя за коленки трогали!  
— Они меня ещё и за руки брали, и уши щупали. И что? Проверяли энергетические точки! Марстен, ты бы сначала разобрался, прежде чем лезть. У меня бы спросил. Я б тебе ответил. Я этих магов-отшельников, или, как ты их обозвал, старперов-извращенцев, три года умасливал, с трудом собрал вместе, чтобы поделиться опытом и наладить дальнейший обмен информацией, а ты за десять минут умудрился всех обхамить и разогнать. Кто ты после этого?  
Марстен ошарашенно пялится на Дарвальда и, только когда тот ехидно поднимает бровь, роняет тяжелое:  
— Идиот.  
— Не то слово.  
— Я подумал...  
— Что ты?.. Если ты сейчас скажешь, что это ты обо мне так заботился, то я тебя стукну. Больно, — немного подумав, честно предупреждает Дарвальд.  
В черных небесах расцветает ветвистая молния, следом грохочет гром. Грохочет так, что звенят окна, а может вовсе не окна — сердце?  
Марстен молчит, даже не пытается найти слова в своё оправдание, а лгать, глядя в эти глаза, у него не выходило и раньше.  
— Нет. — Дарвальда осеняет догадкой и он становится ещё злее, чем был. — Только не говори мне, что это ревность. Не смей. Ты мне друг. Не больше. Ты сам так решил.  
— А если бы был кем-то ближе, мог бы?  
— Нет, — без колебаний отрезает Дарвальд. — И тогда бы не мог.  
Марстен решается где-то между одним и другим “нет”. Это Дарвальд. Он просто никогда не даст повода в себе сомневаться, и это сейчас так же ясно, как то, что Марстен часом ранее натворил глупостей, ослепнув от ревности.  
Марстен преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и берётся за пояс штанов Давальда. Он сосредоточенно расстегивает их, прежде чем Дарвальд справляется с изумлением, которое перебивает даже злость.  
— Ты что делаешь?  
— Следую твоему совету.  
— Я про твои говорил.  
— Со своими я тоже справлюсь. — За окном больше не грохочет — всё находится в шатком равновесии: и природа, и Дарвальд, и Марстен, но это продолжается недолго, потому что Марстен продолжает: — Немного попозже.  
Марстен сдергивает вниз штаны Дарвальда и опускается перед ним на колени. Поднимает голову и смотрит прямо в глаза так, что Дарвальд не может не смотреть в ответ, не может пошевелиться, только шептать в момент переставшими слушаться губами:  
— Зачем?  
Марстен смотрит прямо, открыто до беззащитности, не замирает, наоборот, ведет по ногам от колен до паха и стягивает с Дарвальда нижнее белье.  
— Чтоб не думать.


End file.
